


Галчонок

by sunlight_willow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Песенка о милой чёрной птице.





	Галчонок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [22310](https://archiveofourown.org/users/22310/gifts).



Каково это – жить счастливо,  
Какого это – не ждать?  
Какого это – жить красиво,  
Какого это – не терять

Ничего и нигде? Вот те крест,  
В темноте кто-то ждет и любит ночами и днями.   
Кто счастлив, кто-то весел,  
А я отныне и навеки печальна!

Где ты, птица моей мечты,  
Где ты, галчонок, дворовый павлин?  
Живу чтобы ждать  
И не знаю, опять  
Увижу ли я тебя во всей твоей красоте?

Черные перья и умный взгляд   
Исподлобья – это все, что надо.  
Вернись, птица, с дальнего юга,  
Вернись ко мне в своем старом наряде. 

Ведь галки – перелетные птицы,  
Они всю жизнь уходят в полет.   
Гнезда вьют, о крошках мечтают,  
И ты улетаешь из года в год.

Где ты, птица моей мечты,  
Где ты, галчонок, дворовый павлин?  
Живу, чтобы ждать  
И не знаю, опять  
Увижу ли я тебя во всей твоей красоте,  
Милая птица?


End file.
